User talk:Megatron1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lanky Kong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 01:52, May 26, 2010 :D YESH! (charges flaming energy). Out of curiosity, what DK games do you own? I have DKC-DKC3. It's so good to see more editors come here. My priority was getting the level/area pages done, but good to see you're covering some other stuff. --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 02:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Dk64, DK Country 2, DK Racing (ds), Dk Jungle Climber, the list goes on and on.Megatron1 03:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. How much info can you give to the Diddy Kong Racing article? --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 03:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I have all of the games I mentioned above plus March of the minis 2, barrel blast, and about 2 more. All of my friends have the other games. Well, i'm glad to help out on this apparently desrted wiki. If you want to talk to me right now, i'll be on Smash IRC since I'm busy making new articles by using instruction booklets i have.Megatron1 03:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Two things #Good job on the articles so far, but some images would really be nice, so the Template:Game-infobox can be added. I'll upload a few myself. Also, the game's relevance ot the DK series will need to be added (See my overhaul of SSBB, which even now needs massive work). Still, good job. #Get 100 edits first, then I'll promote you to admin (doesn't it seem odd to be given such powers without at least 100 edits?) --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 18:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it does.Megatron1 21:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. Donkey Kong Wiki looks like a lot of fun (and makes me miss my old atari). However you still have a few pages that . Please let me know when you have taken care of them and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great job. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 13:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Mario Party 5 Are you gonna write this article, or should i take care of it. DP99 ( T )file:dp99.png 03:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter to me right now. You can make it. I'll make it tommorow or at 11.MegaTron1XD 04:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin This may seem a bit annoying, but im confused, so ill ask anyway. Should OT and I make rfas or is HR48 just giving it out? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I should have explained. OT obviously doesn't have to make a RFA since he has very little edit count, so giving it would be better. For you, no, as we need a night patroller ASAP.MegaTron1XD 05:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Im sorry im such an idiot, but what does that last sentence mean? No to which? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No to making a RFA. Neither of you have to make it.--MegaTron1XD 05:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. Btw, i like your quote page on SW. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Archive Box Dude could you do me a huge favor and upload a small picture of something dk related called Archive.png for the archive box template? Thanks. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Use this pic or the one on TT's page.--MegaTron1XD 16:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This is probably not suitable here, but... On Wikitroid, can you support Cabbage in his RfA? -- 18:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yal could have told me when I was on IRC.--MegaTron1XD 21:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) LISTEN HERE MEGA NOOB! IM SICK OF YOU BULL SHIT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND STOP FUCKING UP WIKIS!!!!!!!! YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SUCK AN ASS ABOUT EVERYTHING AND GET AT EVERYONE YOU HATE CAUSE YOU DONT LIK THEM! I REALLY DONT GIVE A SHIT IF YOU BLOCK ME, GO AHEAD!!!!!!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc King 23:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) —User was blocked for this post :Do not attack other users. Mega does not mess up wikis. And im the one that banned you on IRC. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 23:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) SW Can you tell C. Hawk to stop protecting my talk page and can you tell Toomai to actually read my paragraph! Doc King 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :1) CHawk protected your talk for a very good reason, and Mega does not have the authority to tell him not to. 2) Toom probably read your paragraph, but he ignores stupid comments. 3) Stop trying to get other users to do things for you. 4) Stop using wikis to solve your problems on other wikis. 5) Just stop bugging people period. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about this DP, stop getting at me all of the time and I'll stop bugging you guys! Doc King 20:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How the heck am I "getting at you"? And I want you to stop bugging Mega now. You trolled him, so you are lucky to be on this Wiki right now. You should be thankful and stop begging him to do more favors for you. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Answer this: How come mintstarr can troll me but I can't troll other people!? Doc King 20:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Minstarr should not be trolling you. No one should be trolling anyone. I never saw that, and you should have reported that to a SW admin. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, C. Hawk said to him that he will het a prize if he trolled again! Doc King 21:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It took me four read-throughs to understand your post because your grammar is so bad. CHawk was probably kidding, this is not an appropriate discussion for a DK Wiki talk page, and it isn't any of my (or Mega's) concern. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 21:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC)